The present invention relates to a vaporization apparatus, especially to a vaporization apparatus, wherein the heat energy can be directly transmitted from bottom of the base to the bottom of the heat-conducting fin plate, thus confining thermal energy.
The prior art vapor generating apparatus is generally a heating tray within which water is deposited and heated. The water therein is boiled to vapor and used to sterilization.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art vapor generating apparatus is composed of a base 1 a made of material with good thermal conductivity, an accommodation space 10a within the base 1a and a U-shaped heating pipe 11a arranged below the base 1a. The accommodation space 10a contains a plurality of thermal-conductive fin plates 12a, which facilitate the boiling of water in the accommodation space 10a. When using the vapor generating apparatus, water is put into the accommodation space 10a and then the heating pipe 11a is powered for heating. The temperature of the heating pipe 11a is raised and the heat generated by the heating pipe 11a is conducted to the sidewall 14a and the fin plates 12a through the bottom portion 13a of the base 1a. The water in the accommodation space 10a is heated to vaporization and the vapor can be used for sterilization.
However, the heat conducting medium provided by the bottom portion 13a and the sidewall 14a is not sufficient and the effect of the fin plate 12a is important. In prior art vapor generating apparatus, the heating pipe 11a is provided below the base 1a and the fin plate 12a is heated only after the thermal energy is transmitted from the bottom portion 13a through the base 1a. The effect of the fin plate 12a is influenced.
It is the first object of the present invention to provide a vaporization apparatus, wherein a heating pipe is completely or partially overlapped with the bottom side of the heat-conducting fin plate and the heat energy can be directly transmitted from bottom of the base to the bottom of the heat-conducting fin plate, thus confining thermal energy.
It is the first object of the present invention to provide a vaporization apparatus, wherein the contact area between a heating pipe and a base is increased.
To achieve the first object, the present invention provides a vaporization apparatus comprising a cover, a base, and a heating pipe. The base is arranged below the cover and assembled integrally with the cover. The base has an accommodation space therein and a heat-conducting fin plate is provided in the accommodation space. The heat-conducting fin plate has a bottom side connected to a bottom side of the base and the heating pipe is arranged below the base. The heating pipe is completely or partially overlapped with the bottom side of the heat-conducting fin plate. The heat energy generated by the heating pipe can be concentrated to the heat-conducting fin plate and water in the accommodation space can be rapidly heated.
To achieve the first object, the present invention provides a vaporization apparatus wherein the base thereof has a dent corresponding to the heat-conducting fin plate and the heating pipe is received within the dent.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: